


sleepy kitty, lovestruck puppy

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Pure, Warm, also @ klab thanks for the furry ChikaYou SRs that are ruining my life, i love them, it's literally all I want to write right now and I don't have time for this, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: sometimes I honestly wish you didn't have to title things





	

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes I honestly wish you didn't have to title things

“Chika-chan where are you? I think I finally have a new lead on the case!” Yō called out as she wandered around the house.  Her tail was swishing back and forth excitedly behind her and her ears were perked up in excitement as she continued to search for her partner.

“C’mon Chika-chan we gotta get going before-” the rest of Yō’s words disappeared on her tongue as she entered the living room.  There resting in the little alcove in the bay window with the sun shining down on her was Chika.  She was curled up with her arms cushioning her head and her tail tucked protectively against her body.

All thoughts of the investigation fell from Yō’s mind as she slowly approached the sleeping girl totally entranced.

“I should have known that she snuck off to go nap…”

When she reaches the window seat Yō sits in the small space that was left by Chika’s head.  Biting her lip she considers whether she should wake the other girl up or not.  On one hand they did have work to do, but on the other hand…

Yō reaches a hand out and brushes a few errant strands of hair back and away from Chika’s face.  The sleeping girls’ ear twitched as she murmured in her sleep and nuzzled closer to the touch.

“Cute…” Yō sighed.  Her tail began to sway dreamily back and  forth.

Too caught up in the other girls adorableness’ Yō began to gently pet Chika’s head with a look of fondness in her eye.  It just wasn’t fair, how could Yō ever scold Chika for her numerous and spontaneous afternoon naps if she looked so cute while she slept.

Lost in her thoughts of Chika’s never ending cuteness Yō didn’t even notice when said girls’ eyes fluttered open.

“Mmm, Yō-chan your tail’s tickling me.” Chika giggled, voice still laced with sleep.

Ears perking back up Yō felt a little embarrassed for being caught petting Chika while she napped… again.

“Ahh, s-sorry Chika-chan.” Yō put her hands up in surrender and forced her tail to stay still.

“S’okay” Chika yawned, she crawled foreword a bit before settling back down with her head now in Yō’s lap. “You don’t have to stop petting me though.  I like that.”

Slowly, and a little unsure, Yō brought her hand back down and resumed her gentle caresses against Chika’s hair and ears.  Chika let out a sound that sounded like a purr of satisfaction before promptly falling back to sleep.

Yō tilted her head with one ear up and the other pressed against her head as she smiled softly and gazed lovingly at the girl below her.

She figured it was okay to stay like this for a bit.  The case would still be there later.

**Author's Note:**

> kdnkakafs, ahhh idk what to say, I just really love cat!Chika and dog!You ahhhhh, I totally blame red-string-of-gal-pals for indulging me with this, like pls, I don't have time, there are other things I gotta write, and yet.....


End file.
